


Christmas in the country

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Freedom Fighters: The Ray, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdRay - Freeform, Cum Play, Embarrassment, KidArsenal, Kinky, Leo Snart - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nudist, Nudity, Powers in Sex, Public Nudity, Sex Powers, Soft!Len, meta powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Fresh from a liberated Earth X, Ray and Leo are looking for a nice place to have a quiet Christmas together when Wally has a great idea.





	Christmas in the country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldflashwavebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Coldflashwave-Baby, may you enjoy the holiday and this present.

“Everything set?” Roy was sitting in his car waiting when Wally came out of Star Labs.   
  
“sort of…” Wally blushed as he looked down at the ground.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Well you remember I was telling you about what happened at Barry’s wedding?”   
  
“The whole Earth-X invasion thing?”   
  
“Yeah… well we had a couple left overs.  Leo and Ray needed time away from punching Nazi’s in the balls to kind of be normal for a little while.  And… I happened to talk about that I was going out of town to the country with a friend… and they sort of….”   
  
“What?”   
  
“asked to tag along?”   
  
“You’re not serious.”   
  
“Yeah… I am.”   
  
“Do they know where we’re going?”   
  
“When I got them alone I told them.” Wally blushed.  “They liked it even more.”   
  
“Okay.  Well I hope you’re fine being naked and having sex in front of these people.” Roy shrugged.  “I only booked one cabin at the retreat and they’ll be seeing and hearing… everything.” Roy gave him some seriously eye contact.  “I’m fine being naked in front of perfect strangers.  Are you?”   
  
“I can try.” Wally felt his face heat up.    
  
“Okay.  You got your stuff?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Where are they?”   
  
“Inside… be just a sec.” Wally tapped his hands on the car door as they waited.  It didn’t take too long for the two super heroes to come out to the street, both wearing street clothes that the team had provided them.  But weren’t carrying any bags.   
  
“Travel light?”   
  
“Our costumes and a few mementos back at base are all we own in the world.” Leo shrugged.   
  
“Oh… sorry.” Roy blushed.   
  
“Don’t be.  You didn’t know.” He shrugged it off and while Wally got in the front seat they got in the back, snuggling in against one another to rest a bit on the way to the trip.   
  
“Wally did explain the whole… no clothes naked the whole time thing… right?”   
  
“I told you I did.”   
  
“And sometimes you speed through things.”   
  
“I’m from this Earth so I’m used to the idea of nudist colonies… Leo’s never been or even heard of one.”   
  
“The last time I was in a place where there were a bunch of naked people was when I broke up a detention center where they were forcing the prisoners to go nude.  Being naked as a group on purpose is… new to me.”   
  
“It was new to me once too, but it helped me understand that I like being naked.” Roy nodded.   
  
“And I like seeing him naked…” Wally blushed.   
  
“Same here.” Roy reached over and held Wally’s hand.   
  
“I didn’t realize you two were together…” Ray blushed.   
  
“Since just before the wedding.” Wally smiled.   
  
“He came out to visit me, was lamenting losing Jesse and I told him he was cute enough to land anyone.  He asked me if that included me…” Roy smirked.  “I said we’d see in the morning.”   
  
“And then we had amazing sex.” Wally beamed.   
  
“Speedsters vibrate…. Everywhere.” Roy looked in the rearview mirror at their guests.   
  
“Dating metas comes with interesting perks.” Leo smirked.   
  
“Leo…” Ray blushed.   
  
“Your power is light right?”   
  
“I absorb solar radiation and generate light…”   
  
“I don’t…” Wally started.   
  
“His bodily fluids carry this… luminescence.  And it is transferable to… soft tissues.” Leo smirked.   
  
“What’s that…?” Wally started again but stopped, blushing furiously.   
  
“That’s right Kid Flash… I blow my boyfriend and EVERYONE knows about it the second they see my glowing lips and my thousand watt mouth.” He smirked.  “Of course the first time we weren’t as careful and I ended up with a splash across my face.  Wiped it off and went into a senior report meeting… with glowing semen shaped globs all across my face.”   
  
“I was horrified when I realized what was glowing.”   
  
“Schott was livid.”   
  
“Then he ordered us to figure out if we could use it as a means of secret messages…” Ray blushed.  “For a month my job was to sit pantsless in a dark room while this one milked me for hours on end to fill up jar after jar with my cum.”   
  
“It was my duty.” Leo smirked.   
  
“And to top it off… it worked.” Ray sighed.  “All they had to do was exposed the dried semen to light and it started glowing.  They replaced all the ink in the compound with it… and we started sending secret messages that would glow for an hour after a flash of light so you could read it and it’d go back to being a mostly blank sheet of paper.” He shook his head.  “History’s going to remember me more for what my balls did for the war effort than the battles I won.”   
  
“But darling, they’re beautiful balls.” Leo leaned in and kissed Ray who blushed.   
  
“Eh, we’ll be the judge of that.” Roy chuckled as they drove out of the city.  “After all, were’ going to be seeing an awful lot of them this weekend.”   
  
“god.” Ray sighed.   
  
“I can only imagine how bright things will glow after all day in the warm sun…” Leo smirked as he put his hand on Ray’s crotch.  “Might have to have you splatter my face before we leave so that I’m glowing in erotic patterns when I go off with the Legends…”   
  
“I aught to draw a dick on your forehead.” Ray sulked.   
  
“Probably.” Leo shrugged.  “Get creative.”   
  
“You’re seriously going to let him do what ever he wants with it?” Wally twisted around to see Leo’s face.   
  
“Sure.  Kid’s got an artistic flare.  After all he designed the uv tattoo on my body.”   
  
“UV Tattoo?”   
  
“That’s what he’s calling it.” Ray shook his head.  “He had them mix my cum with black light ink and it changed the reactant properties of the ink.  Now he gets any sun on his bare body.. and the tattoos there glow enough to be noticed.”   
  
“What’d you draw?” Wally grinned.   
  
“Oh you’ll see.” Ray chuckled.  “I’m pretty sure everyone will see.”   
  
“And I’ll have fun showing them how I got this tattoo.” Leo leaned over and kissed Ray before settling in for a snuggle and a grope of his package.   
  


***

  
  
“Okay people… clothing comes off now.” Roy pulled over past the gate that they’d buzzed in with Roy’s code for the cabin he’d rented.   
  
“Can’t wait.” Wally grinned, looking around before flashing out of his clothes, handing the folded fabric to Roy who put it in the trunk of his car.  His hungry eyes lingering over the dark chocolate beauty of Wally’s lengthy frame.   
  
“Don’t leave me just hanging out in the buff here.” Wally grinned, making no attempt to cover himself as everyone gave him and his sizable endowment more than cursory glances.   
  
“You are fucking beautiful.” Roy leaned in and kissed Wally before pulling back to tug his shirt up over his head, revealing his shapely chest.  He grinned as he undid his jeans and slipped out of them revealing he’d gone commando as he stood there bare for the world to see.   
  
“I can’t wait to get my lips around this.” Wally reached out and took a hold of Roy’s cock.   
  
“I can’t wait either.  Maybe on the drive to the cabin?”   
  
“Road head it is.” Wally smirked.   
  
“Road head?” Leo frowned.   
  
“It’s where you give a blow job in a moving vehicle.” Ray blushed.   
  
“Oh.  Makes sense.” Leo nodded.   
  
“There are a lot of things that never got… invented… on Earth X.” Ray looked at the others as he started taking his clothes off.  “The summer of Love and the spread of the Kama Sutra never happened there.”   
  
“Damn.” Wally shook his head.   
  
“I have the feeling I have a lot to catch up on.” Leo joined them as he took off his clothes, long expanses of creamy white skin unmarked and unblemished coming into view, but as the sun hit his skin, lines began to appear, glowing faintly before building with power and covering his whole body with a design that lead to his back that had a very intricate series of sexual positions depicting either Leo or Ray as the top and the other as the bottom.  There had to be a dozen of them at least.   
  
“I see what you mean about the tattoos…” Roy smirked.   
  
“I picked his favorites and designed this.”   
  
“And it turns me on to know that all anyone has to do is shine a light on my back and see how much I love you.” Leo turned, naked and exposed to his lover and took his face in his hands before kissing him deeply.   
  
“I love you too.” Ray smiled.   
  
“Let’s get this party started.” Roy grinned taking Wally’s hand and walking him towards the car.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like a tag, and it's not got many stories, write for it, show it some love!


End file.
